Recurrence
by Ninja-edit
Summary: Pillow-talk antara Bakura dengan Malik saat Battle City arc. Shounen-ai. Citrus. Thiefshipping. Yami Bakura x Malik Ishtar.


**Judul:** Recurrence

**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh

**Author:** Ninja-edit

**Disclaimer:** Kazuki Takahashi

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Thiefshipping (Yami Bakura x Malik Ishtar)

**WARNING:** Shounen-ai, Citrus, Fluffiness

**NOTE:** Menanggapi respon positif para pembaca _**'Quick Thinking'**_, saya hadirkan ficlet ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Thanks a lot, friends!

Enjoy, ladies.. :)

.

* * *

**Recurrence**

* * *

.

"Katakan," Malik melirik sosok yang terbaring di sampingnya. "Kenapa aku membiarkanmu masuk ke kamarku?"

Pemuda berambut perak membuka sebelah kelopak matanya dan menatap Malik yang menatapnya lekat, "Apa ini? Tebak-tebakan?" ujarnya dengan suara rendahnya yang sedikit parau dan renyah.

"Jawab saja," tukas Malik.

"Mudah saja," pemuda berambut perak menarik sudut bibirnya, "karena aku seksi?"

Malik mengedutkan alisnya.

Pemuda berambut perak tertawa.

Malik menghembuskan napasnya, "Asal kau tahu saja, aku tak akan menyerahkan Millenium Rod hanya karena hal ini," kecamnya dengan nada yang cukup tajam.

"Tak masalah," pemuda berambut perak mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. "Toh hari ini aku datang bukan untuk Millenium Rod."

Malik tak menimpali.

"Aku datang untuk…" pemuda itu terhenti sejenak, "permata paling cantik di seluruh jagat raya," ujarnya seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menyeringai lebar.

Malik tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Menatap lawan bicaranya itu lekat-lekat, ia coba mencari jejak dusta di sana. Nihil.

"Kau tahu, Malik. Kalau kau terus menatapku dalam jarak sedekat ini lebih dari tiga detik lagi, aku jadi tak tahan ingin menciummu," si pemuda berambut perak berujar setengah berbisik. Menghembuskan napasnya di wajah Malik yang hanya berjarak sekian senti darinya.

Kontan Malik kembali ke posisinya semula, berbaring terlentang di samping pemuda itu, "Hanya karena kita tidur bersama, bukan berarti kita terikat suatu hubungan," desisnya.

"Tentu saja," pemuda berambut perak menyahut tak acuh.

Malik terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Menatap langit-langit kamar tidurnya.

Hening menyesap mengisi udara di ruang segi empat yang cukup lengang itu. Wallpaper magenta dengan ornamen bunga krisan keemasan seolah menjadi saksi bisu dari kedua remaja yang kini tengah larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing itu.

"Bakura," Malik kembali membuka suaranya, memecah keheningan. "Pada berapa orang kau katakan hal itu?"

Pemuda berambut perak yang dipanggil Bakura itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, melirik pada sosok berkulit gelap di sampingnya. Helaian rambut halus yang sewarna dengan hamparan pasir membingkai lekuk wajah lembut bergaris muka tegas di sampingnya. Sepasang bola mata violetnya menatap lekat langit-langit kamar.

Bakura menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit, "Bicara apa?"

Malik menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, sedikit merasa jengkel. Ia tahu benar pastilah Bakura mengerti yang ia maksud, namun alih-alih memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"_Permata-permata_ apalah, itu," dengus Malik. Dari intonasi yang digunakannya, jelas terkesan bahwa ia merasa jengkel.

Bakura bergumam panjang, memiringkan badannya dan menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya yang bertolak pada bantal tidurnya, "Berapa, ya?" sahutnya dengan nada penuh arti sekaligus main-main.

Malik benar-benar dongkol. Benar-benar dongkol.

Ia balikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Bakura dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi pundak lembutnya, "Jangan pernah mengatakan hal yang sama padaku dengan yang selalu kau katakan pada teman tidurmu yang lain!" serunya ketus.

Bakura tertawa renyah, "Begitu?"

Malik betul-betul kesal bukan main. Namun ia memilih diam.

Bereaksi terhadap gelagat main-main sang pencuri hanya akan membuat dirinya merasa dibodoh-bodohi saja. Dan Malik benci akan hal itu.

Walau tak diungkapkan pun, ia tahu betul bahwa Bakura sering bersenang-senang dengan orang lain. Dan ia hanyalah salah satu dari kategori 'orang lain' itu. Laki-laki maupun perempuan, semua tak kuasa menolak godaan dari pesona sang pencuri.

Kulit putih susunya terlihat pucat di bawa sinar rembulan, dengan rambut peraknya yang bertekstur kasar membingkai wajah tampannya. Garis muka yang tegas dengan tulang pipi yang bagus, bibir merah yang tipis dan selalu membentuk lengkung kurva samar, menyeret siapapun yang ada di sekitarnya dalam pesona penuh dosa.

Mimik mukanya, nada bicaranya, caranya bertutur kata, hingga setiap gestur tubuhnya, seolah menunjukkan bahwa di sanalah tengah berdiri seorang malaikat berambut perak jatuh ke bumi, menarik segala hasrat tak terbendung dalam diri setiap makhluk hidup dan menjerat mereka dengan kata-kata manis.

Kata-kata manis yang mempesonakan, sekaligus terasa pahit ketika kau ingat bahwa kau hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak pemujanya. Tak lebih dari sebutir pasir di padang gurun.

Hingga ketika ia dan butiran pasir lainnya tersadar, mereka bukan dibawa ke surga, melainkan dataran neraka yang bermanifestasi menjadi surga dunia di ranjang tidur, diterangi terangnya bulan di gelap malam.

Malik menatap seprai indigonya. Berusaha terfokus pada corak bunga-bunga halus di permukaan kain seprai itu untuk menyingkirkan segala pikiran negatif yang hinggap di benaknya tanpa dinyana.

"Tidak banyak," tiba-tiba suara renyah Bakura kembali mengisi ruang hampa.

Malik menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia tak mau dengar.

"Kalau kau mau, bisa kuhitung," sahut Bakura lagi. Malik bisa merasakan seringai di bibir tipis Bakura di balik punggungnya.

"Tidak usah," tukas Malik. Berusaha terdengar tak acuh, walau rupanya suaranya mengkhianatinya.

"Kalau begitu akan kuhitung. Hm… satu—"

"Kubilang tidak usah. Kau tuli?" desis Malik dengan nada tajam.

"Kalau kau bilang _jangan_, aku malah jadi _ingin_ menghitungnya," timpal Bakura dengan santai.

Malik menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya. Merasa bodoh karena seharusnya ia ingat bahwa lawan bicaranya itu paling senang bermain-main dengan pikiran orang dan membuat orang menderita.

"Satu," Bakura mulai lagi.

Malik memejamkan matanya erat. Ingin sekali ia menutup kedua daun telinganya, namun hal itu pastilah akan membuatnya terlihat bodoh. Seumur hidup pun ia tak sudi membiarkan Bakura melihat dirinya bertindak bodoh.

Malik berteriak tanpa suara di kepalanya. Berusaha mengisi indera pendengarannya dengan apapun—_apapun_—asal bukan hal yang hendak diucapkan Bakura. Baru kali ini seumur hidupnya ia merasa ingin protes pada Sang Pencipta karena telinga tidak dilengkapi kemampuan _non-aktif_ biarpun untuk beberapa detik saja.

"Dua," sayang sekali. Rupanya teriakan di kepalanya tak berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari suara rendah dan renyah milik Bakura yang kini berbisik di cuping telinganya.

Malik sontak membuka matanya, tak ingin Bakura menyadari bahwa ia telah memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelumnya.

Dua? Cuma dua? Itu berarti dua orang ini sangat berarti bagi Bakura, hingga hanya pada kedua orang ini saja Bakura mengucapkan kata-kata manis penuh kepalsuan itu.

Bakura menatap lekat air muka Malik. Keningnya sedikit terlipat, dengan kedua alis yang hampir bertaut. Pipinya sedikit memerah menahan emosi, dan bibir merah muda mungilnya sedikit mengerut dengan pipi lembutnya yang sedikit menggembung. Bakura menahan senyum.

"Mau dengar siapa saja?" Bakura kembali berbisik di telinga Malik.

Malik menggeleng. Tak berani menjawab, karena ia tahu bahwa suaranya saat ini pastilah tidak akan terdengar koheren.

"Kau, dan…"

Malik menahan napasnya.

"Seseorang yang sangat cantik dari masa Tiga ribu tahun yang lalu," Bakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Malik menelan ludah. Seketika dirasakannya tenggorokannya terasa kering dan lidahnya pahit.

Hal itu masuk akal, pikirnya. Pencuri ini telah hidup selama Tiga ribu tahun. Tidak akan aneh jika di masa itu ia pun digilai oleh banyak orang—pria maupun wanita. Dan tak akan aneh pula jika saat itu ada satu atau dua kesayangannya.

Namun semua pikiran itu membuat Malik semakin ingin mengerut dan tenggelam ke dalam ranjang tidurnya hingga lenyap dari tempat itu detik itu juga. Sempat ia berpikir mungkin Shadow Realm masih lebih baik daripada tempatnya berada saat ini.

Perasaan memuakkan yang menggerogoti rongga dadanya adalah dosa. Malik berulangkali mengingatkan dirinya sendiri tentang hal itu. Namun hati berkata lain. Ketika ia telah memilih, logika macam apapun akan terhempas jauh ke ujung dunia tak terindahkan.

Malik mengerutkan keningnya semakin dalam.

Bakura menatap raut wajah Malik yang tampak bagaikan hewan kecil yang terluka. Seketika ia menarik sudut bibirnya, dan kedua bola mata cokelat gelapnya berkilat penuh minat.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah," tutur Bakura dengan nada yang lembut. Bahkan terlalu lembut, untuk sebuah kalimat yang meluncur dari seorang pencuri yang penuh dusta sepertinya.

Malik tak menyahut. Kepingan pikirannya masih tercerai-berai.

"Masih tetap cantik, begitu cantiknya hingga merupakan sebuah dosa," Bakura mulai lagi.

Malik sudah tak sanggup lagi mendengar sanjungan-sanjungan hampa itu. Tak peduli betapa mempesonakannya racum manis yang terlontar dari bibir seksi itu, tak peduli lagi dengan suara rendahnya yang renyah dan sedikit parau.

"Baik Tiga ribu tahun lalu maupun sekarang."

Sontak Malik membelalakkan kedua kelopak matanya lebar dan memutar lehernya menatap Bakura yang kini hanya beberapa mili dari wajah terkejutnya.

"Kau dengar? Kau lah yang paling cantik di jagat raya. Tiga ribu tahun lalu maupun saat ini. Cuma kau yang terindah," Bakura menatapnya lekat. Seringai tipis masih tersungging di wajahnya.

Malik masih tak sanggup menyusun kata-kata. Seolah lidahnya kelu, atau pita suaranya yang membeku. Ia tak berkedip menatap Bakura lewat celah bahunya.

"Permataku yang paling indah," Bakura kembali angkat bicara. "Tiada duanya di dunia," bisiknya di telinga Malik sebelum mengecup cuping telinganya berulang kali.

Rona merah menjalar di wajah Malik. Ekspresi keterkejutan masih belum lepas dari wajahnya.

"Bohong! Kau mau bilang aku juga telah hidup selama tiga ribu tahun sepertimu? Omong kosong! Kalau kau mau membual, pikirkan hal yang lebih masuk akal," kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Malik sedikit tercekat. Seolah ia tak ingin terbangun dari mimpinya.

"Karena kau sudah begitu manisnya memberiku hiburan ekspresi cemburu, biar kuberi tahu satu hal yang bagus," Bakura tersenyum jahil.

Malik sudah hendak membuka mulutnya dan protes bahwa ia tidak cemburu—_tidak_, sama sekali _tidak_—ketika Bakura kembali angkat bicara.

"The King of Thieves yang tersohor ke seluruh penjuru Mesir tiga milenium yang lalu, telah sekali—_hanya_ sekali—membiarkan orang lain mencuri darinya. Seseorang yang sangat cantik dan bertubuh indah yang tinggal di balik tembok istana, telah mencuri hatinya."

Malik terkesiap.

"Dan biarpun tiga milenium telah berlalu, ia telah membiarkan permata yang sama mencuri hatinya," Bakura mengakhiri kisahnya dengan tawa kecil.

Malik mengerjapkan matanya. Apa? Apa ia tak salah dengar?

"Bodoh," Bakura menyentil jidat Malik dengan jari telunjuknya. "Manusia biasa memang tidak mungkin hidup tiga ribu tahun. Tidak sepertiku—yang telah berubah menjadi Spirit of The Ring. Tapi manusia bereinkarnasi. Menjalani kehidupan yang baru, yang lain lagi, untuk menutup kisah hidupnya dengan ending yang berbeda."

Ada nada mencemooh dari setiap kata yang dilontarkan Bakura, namun Malik tak mengindahkannya. Sel-sel kelabu di otaknya kini tengah sibuk memproses deretan kata yang mengusik gendang telinganya barusan.

"Maksudmu…" Malik tak berani meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Ah, tapi bukan berarti aku payah, lho," tiba-tiba Bakura kembali berceloteh, lebih riang kini. "Aku masih ingat betul. Saat itu di hari pertama tahun baru, ketika aku datang ke kamarmu karena tuntutan pekerjaan, dalam sekejap saja aku langsung tahu."

Malik mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Menunggu Bakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku langsung tahu bahwa kau menginginkanku," Bakura nyengir lebar.

Malik terbatuk, "Hah?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?" Bakura tertawa kecil. "Caramu menatapku saat itu, sama dengan cara wanita menatapku. Seolah menjerit dan mengiba untuk kubawa ke ranjang."

Malik merasakan pipinya memanas. Kedua bola matanya masih terbelalak.

"Saat itu bahkan kupikir kau anak perempuan. Jangan salahkan aku, siapapun akan menyangka wajah yang cantik ini milik perempuan. Juga tubuh ramping dengan lekukan yang indah ini," Bakura mengusap pinggang Malik di balik selimt yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Malik sedikit meringis geli.

"Ditambah lagi hobimu mengoleksi perhiasan. Tentu saja aku pikir yang kudatangi itu kamar seorang wanita," Bakura terkekeh.

Malik menggembungkan pipinya sedikit, tak senang dikira sebagai anak perempuan seperti itu.

"Jadi jangan salahkan aku yang terpesona pada kecantikan permataku yang satu ini," Bakura mengecup kening Malik. "Kau terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki, Malik," ujarnya dengan nada canda.

Malik terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum membuka suaranya, "Jangan pula salahkan aku yang terjerat pesonamu dalam sekejap mata," rasanya ia mulai paham apa sekiranya yang dirinya di masa tiga ribu tahun silam rasakan. "Kau terlalu tampan untuk ukuran seorang pencuri, Bakura."

Tawa renyah Bakura membahana ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Senyum terpoles di bibir Malik, menikmati alunan melodi tawa dari sang pencuri yang telah menjerat hatinya baik dulu maupun sekarang itu.

Tiba-tiba kesadaran kembali pada logika Malik, "Tunggu. Kalau begitu, kenapa kau setuju saja ketika kukatakan di antara kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa?" nada kalimatnya sedikit tercekat di akhir kata. Rasa sakit yang tertoreh beberapa saat yang lalu itu kembali menghantuinya.

Bakura menghentikan tawanya, namun seringai lebar tak lepas dari wajah seputih susunya. Ia mengangkat bahu, "Kita memang tidak punya hubungan. Kita punya ikatan. Hubungan bisa selesai, namun ikatan kita yang telah mengarungi waktu sebanyak tiga milenium ini tak 'kan pernah terlepas," ujarnya santai.

Malik terkejut bukan main.

"Tiga milenium lamanya kita terpisah, namun hatimu kembali memilihku. Aku yang bahkan tak kau ingat sama sekali di kehidupanmu saat ini. Walau dengan wujudku yang telah berbeda dari wujudku di masa lampau. Kamu yang walaupun masih tetap sama seperti yang dulu, namun sama sekali tak membuatku bosan untuk memandangimu dan menikmati pesona keindahanmu."

Kepingan-kepingan dalam tempurung kepala Malik kembali tersusun rapi. Semua logika telah kembali padanya, juga perasaan yang penuh kejujuran hati.

"Yang tak dimiliki Pharaoh tapi kita miliki, adalah rasa cinta. Dalam hal ini dia kalah dariku maupun darimu. Tiga ribu tahun yang lalu maupun sekarang," Bakura menyeringai puas.

Malik mengerjapkan matanya, dan detik berikutnya tertawa nyaring. Memegangi perutnya yang tergelitik selera humor sang penjarah makam Pharaoh.

Bakura menatap wajah Malik lekat. Memperhatikan kedua kelopak mata Malik yang terkatup erat dan alisnya saling tertaut. Mulutnya terbuka sambil tertawa lebar. Bakura menyunggingkan senyum, menikmati pemandangan langka dimana malaikat kecilnya tertawa sepenuh hati dengan riang.

"Karena kita sudah saling memahami, mari anggap saja Battle Ship milik Kaiba ini tempat bulan madu kita!" seru Bakura tiba-tiba dan menarik lengan Malik, emnindih tubuhnya cepat.

Malik memekik kaget ketika mulutnya dalam sekejap telah terkunci sempurna oleh sang pencuri.

Di malam gelap tanpa bulan yang hanya dihiasi hamparan bintang di langit kelam itu, samar-samar terdengar rintihan dan erangan penuh kenikmatan dari kamar tidur yang dihuni kedua sejoli yang dimabuk asmara ini.

Hanya pada saat ini sajalah pasangan yang terbelenggu gairah panas yang bergelora itu berpikir _persetan _terhadap Duel Monster, Pharaoh, Millenium Items, Kartu Dewa, dan semacamnya. Mereka akan memikirkan hal-hal merepotkan itu lagi esok hari.

Paling tidak, untuk saat ini dunia di antara mereka hanyalah milik mereka berdua saja, karena mereka saling memiliki satu sama lain.

.

.

**OWARI**

* * *

**End Note:**

Benar… ini nyambung sama _**Quick Thinking**_. Bisa dianggap sekuel, tapi bisa juga dianggap standalone, suka-suka kalian aja.

Dan, Ya. Citronshipping (Thief King Bakura x Malik Ishtar) juga di-mention. ^^

Dukung terus Thiefshipping maupun Citronshipping! BakuraMalik RULES. 8Db

.

.

**BONUS OMAKE:**

.

"Kakak, penghuni kamar nomor tujuh tidak keluar-keluar dari kamarnya walaupun waktu makan malam sudah hampir selesai," seorang anak laki-laki berusia sebelas tahunan menghampiri kakaknya yang tengah bersantai menyesap teh karamel di meja makan.

Sang kakak menutup laptopnya seraya memejamkan matanya. Menghela napas sebentar, ia berujar tenang, "Setiap orang punya satu-dua rahasia yang tak ingin diketahui orang lain, Mokuba."

Anak yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Mokuba mengerutkan keningnya dalam. Namun tak berkata-kata lebih jauh ketika sang kakak menyesap tehnya kembali dengan nikmat dan penuh perasaan.

Ya, adik kecilnya itu tak perlu tahu mengenai video rekaman dari kamera CCTV di kamar nomor tujuh yang sesaat sebelumnya asyik ditontonnya dengan penuh minat itu. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah kapan saat yang tepat mempraktikan teknik ranjang—yang baru saja dipelajarinya dari sang pencuri dalam rekaman video—pada '_puppy' _berambut emas kesayangannya.

.

.

**Kali ini benar-benar OWARI. lol**


End file.
